


Eyes

by autisticatboy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Mild Blood, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Selfship, Yandere Kim Yoosung, bc i do what i want, very mild dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticatboy/pseuds/autisticatboy
Summary: Yoosung wants his love to have eyes only for him.





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i did this as an early f/o february piece n then i forgot to write for the rest of f/o february .. its not great but im gay

It was dark. Quiet. Nothing had been said for at least 10 minutes while the new couple spent their time scrolling their phones.

Well, one did. The other, Yoosung, was stewing in something he wasn’t proud of.  _Jealousy._

His sweet, beautiful, perfect darling angel of a boyfriend had one small, itty-bitty flaw - he had a habit of finding other men attractive. And that was something he couldn’t deal with at  _all_.

Sure, he had found women and men attractive himself in the past - but he reserved his loving looks, now, for that one boy.  _His_  boy. All his.

Digging his nails into his palm, he took a deep breath and turned to his boyfriend.

“Jojo,” he said, voice soft as ever, “I need you to know something.”

Jojo blinked and looked up through his bangs curiously. Yoosung almost melted right then and there. That face made him just want to hold him tight and close and never ever  _ever_  let him go.

“What is it, Yoosungie?”

Another shot, right to his heart. God, this boy drove him wild, all with just a few words. He almost hesitated with what he was about to say - but he needed to know.

“You know that I love you,” he started. “That I have eyes only for you.”

Jojo nodded.

“Well… I-I’m not proud of it, but, I get so… so _jealous_  when I see  _your_  eyes going to other people,” he continued slowly. His nails cut deeper into his skin as he clenched his fist tighter. “I know we haven’t been together very long, so this is… probably really selfish of me to say, but… I want your eyes only on me.”

By this point, he noticed Jojo leaning closer to him, hand drifting to the one he was digging his nails into. He seemed like he was listening intently, so Yoosung kept talking. If he was going to scare him away, it might as well be early on.

“I just…” He reached and took his hand. It stung as his open wound moved, but he didn’t pay it any mind. “When I see other guys or girls look at you the way I look at you, I want to just… Punch them. Or something.  _Anything_  to get their eyes off of you, because you’re  _mine_.”

Jojo moved the bloody hand to cup his cheek, expression difficult to see in the darkness.

“Sometimes,” Yoosung continued, voice softer, darker than before, “I think about what it would be like to just… lock you up, and keep you all to myself.” He leaned to press their foreheads together, a smile pulling at his lips despite him trying to keep serious. “It would be so romantic, I think, where I’d be able to take care of you for the rest of our lives… I could tell you I love you every second of every day, from good morning until goodnight, then in our dreams too…”

When Jojo didn’t respond at first, his smile dropped. He was about to apologize, when he felt Jojo rest more of the weight of his head into his hand. He saw his brows slightly furrow.

“What the hell?” he said, almost dreamily. “That sounds  _amazing_.”

Yoosung blinked, surprised. “I- what?”

“I said, that sounds amazing,” he repeated. “Like, obviously it’s more a fantasy, but I definitely wouldn’t mind just… spending all my time with you, being taken care of…” He looked away shyly and chuckled. “I- I’d be lying if I said I didn’t get jealous that way, too. Wanting to keep you all to myself…”

Yoosung felt the tension leave his body. His hand slid from his cheek to his neck, smearing a dark trail of blood along the skin in  _such_  a pretty way, he thought. “You… aren’t freaked out?”

“Why would I be?” he laughed. “It just means you love me a whole lot, right?”

He smiled. “Y… Yeah, it does!” He tugged him closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I was worried that’d scare you away, honestly…”

Jojo cuddled into his chest, smiling softly. “It’d take a  _lot_  more than that to scare me away, I promise,” he hummed. “And - just so you know, because I'm sure you'd wanna hear it... I’ve only  _really_  got eyes for you. Anything else is just thinkin’ they’re kinda pretty, or admiring their style. You’re  _my_  Yoosungie, after all, you’re the top best boy!”

The emphasis on that - “ _my_  Yoosungie” - made his heart flutter. He kissed the top of his head.

“ _Your_  Yoosungie,” he repeated. “And you’re  _my_  Jojo. All mine.”

“All yours.”


End file.
